


One step is enough

by futacookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinted Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, M/M, Romantic Comedy, SakuAtsu Week, bickering Miya twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies
Summary: sakuatsu week day 1, tier 1:hands/touchAtsumu likes Sakusa, but it’s so difficult to tell if Sakusa feels the same – his favourite way to show affection is just flirting until Atsumu embarrasses himself. It’s just that Sakusa always seems so distant.«Would you like something to drink?», Atsumu proposes, opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers. Sakusa snaps back the moment Atsumu almost leaves a bottle in his hands. He hardens his look.«Did you sanitize it?»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277
Collections: Haikyuu, SakuAtsu Week 2020





	One step is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu week here we go! I'm very excited, and also very proud of what I wrote so far! The centered dialogue is always phone calls between the Miya twins. I tried my best a replicating their accent but that is now my worst nightmare. Also please excuse Osamu's attitude, I guess he was concerned about his brother's feelings.  
> Hope you enjoy!

«You know, _‘Tsumu_ », Sakusa calls, using a very sarcastic tone, «you’re so much prettier when you can’t talk.»

Atsumu, with not enough air in his lungs to give a proper answer, just gives him a middle finger. He’s competiteve, it’s not his fault. Shouyou-kun challenged him to run three times across the gym perimeter and Atsumu hates losing (he lost anyway) (Shouyou-kun has too much energy for his own good). Now he’s leaning to the entrance wall, as Sakusa smugly looks at him. Atsumu doesn’t need to see his reflection in a mirror to know he blushed.

«You wouldn’t even make it to the second round, Omi-Omi.», he brags, as soon as he can breathe properly. «Though you’re pretty even when you talk.»

Sakusa gives him a harsh look before going towards his car.

«Did you stay longer to make sure I didn’t die?», Atsumu asks with a grin.

«I stayed longer to make sure you’d lose.», he answers, before closing his car door.

***

“How the hell am _I_ supposeta know why he stayed longer?”

“Yer the one with a boyfriend!”

“Just because I’m datin’ Rintarou, doesn’t mean I know how I did it. Can’t you just tell him?”

“He’d murder me!”

“I wouldn’t mind”

“Screw yerself, ‘Samu”

“I already have someone who does that for me!”

***

Atsumu doesn’t know what to do anymore (he didn’t know what to do before, too, but at least he was trying to do something). He likes Sakusa, he has no trouble admitting that. To himself (and maybe to his brother, which is basically the same thing). Sakusa is without doubt an handsome guy, he’s talented in volleyball and he shamelessly flirts with him. Atsumu thinks that must count as flirting. Sakusa told him he was pretty. Last week Sakusa told him he was tolerable after a shower. There must have been an improvement.

It’s just that he doesn’t know how to handle Sakusa. He always objects, to everything, he makes fun of him, Bokkun and Shouyou-kun, he barely listens to Meian-san. Sometimes, like this past afternoon, he flirts, and Atsumu could straight away die.

Then there’s the whole germs thing. Atsumu is not even completely sure that Sakusa being hypocondriac and adversed to touch is fully related to the germs thing. During one of their last matches one of their opponents had a cold and Sakusa refused to play, ignoring even coach’s orders.

Sakusa always seems so far away, locked down in a distant world where no one’s allowed to reach him. Even those moments when they joked around (flirted?) were always surrounded by such a cold atmosphere. Atsumu feels like he can’t step on this boundaries. Sakusa doesn’t want to be reached and Atsumu should just accept they’re nothing but a flirt and go on and forget (or else he’ll want something Sakusa can’t give him) (maybe Sakusa even want to give him something more) (but he just can’t).

***

“You should ask him to get dinner together”

“Food doesn’t solve all the problems in this world, ‘Samu”

“It solves mine”

Atsumu hears Rintarou saying: «It’s because you’re like a pig», and he can’t agree more.

“Dontcha laugh”

“’m not laughin’”

“I heard you”

“I was noddin’”

“Then stop noddin’”

***

Atsumu would rather die then accept advice from his brother (even if he keeps asking, just to bother him). But. But, as much as his brother triumphantly taunting him with a “I told you” is possibly the worst scenario ever, getting Sakusa in a not-working and not too informal enviroment can be a starting point to break the ice (okay, not breaking) (just melting).

It takes him four days and a lot of courage. The first two days are for cleaning his house: his appartment is small enough not to let too much mess form, and it’s not like his concept of hygiene is that bad. Sakusa’s, though, it’s a matter of life or death. On the third day, well, on the third day he tries to ask him out, but Bokuto keeps following him around for an unknown reason (actually he perfectly knows the reason) (he didn’t toss enough to him during practice) (now Bokuto thinks he has a grudge against him). So plan cancelled. There is no way he’ll invite Sakusa in front of the team, Sakusa will just never accept.

The fourth day is the right one. Hinata e Bokuto are talking about their next matches and every other team member is more or less gone. In the gym entrace there are just Sakusa and him. Sakusa stopped him to request a slightly higher toss (Atsumu knows it’s just an excuse, his tosses are always perfect) (he can give it a try, though).

«Omi-kun~», he starts, before Sakusa says something to throw him off. «would you like to come at my place, before the next match? We can watch some old video of our opponents, maybe eat something together and-»

Sakusa is looking at him like he’s a funny science experiment. Like he wasn’t expecting that specific chemical reaction, but it’s not the worst that could have happened. Then Sakusa looks over Atsumu’s shoulder and starts to smirk mercilessly.

«Ohhh, ‘Tsum-‘Tsum, are we going to study our opponents together?», Bokuto asks, slapping his back. Atsumu would honestly like to die. He knew his brother’s advice couldn’t lead anywhere successful. Osamu will never know about this absolute failure, though, otherwise he’ll never hear the end of it.

Hinata is happily jumping around him: «Are we? Are we, ‘Tsumu-san?”»

«Are we, ‘ _Tsumu-san_?», Sakusa asks. Atsumu would like to combust. But he won’t, he can’t and he must not combust, even if Sakusa is giving him such a languid look, although that might be his brain imagining things. That’s what Sakusa does to him, anyway. He can blush though, just a little bit, because that is merely the tip of the iceberg.

«Well, yes. Yeah, sure. What about Friday?»

Bokuto and Hinata beam, singing some odd song he doesn’t fully recognise, because he’s staring at Sakusa, waiting for an answer. He’s not asking for much, only for a tiny, tiny answer, just to see if Sakusa will allow him to ask again without biting his head off.

«Is your appartment fit for habitation?», Sakusa ask. «Are there no risk of infestation? Are you still living with cockroaches?»

«Omi-kun, that story is seven years old!», Atsumu protests. And it’s not an entirely true story. Sakusa shrugs and goes on with his examination: «Have you been sick during the past months?»

«C’mon, Omi-Omi! I’m fit as fiddle, you know that! We play in the same team and you know how many times Bokuto had an headache during the past year. There’s no way you don’t know I haven’t been sick!»

«Are you cooking?», Sakusa continues, still not trusting him. Atsumu nods. He saw this one coming, at least. He forced his brother to give him his recipe for the best-selling tuna onigiri.

«Oh well, such a pity I’m missing the opportunity to try your dishes. There’s no way I’m spending extra time with you three without being paid.»

Atsumu would love to protest. He’d love to say somehting like “Omi-kun, you can’t do this to me”, or “Omi-Omi, _please_ ”, but instead he just stands there, between Hinata and Bokuto screaming about trust and team bonding and how mean Sakusa is with them. Atsumu can’t say they’re wrong.

Sakusa walks to his car pulling out his phone and then winking at him right before shutting the door. Atsumu feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he knows he can’t pull it out and avoid his teammates curiosity.

***

“He said _Saturday_ ”

“So I was right”

“That’s not the point. He accepted”

“That’s _exactly_ the point. It went just like I told ya”

“Shut up, ‘Samu”

***

Friday should be an easy night. Relaxing. Fun. He can use Hinata and Bokuto as guinea pigs for his onigiris. He can already study their opponents, so at least he’ll have something clever to discuss with Sakusa, tomorrow. He can start to get psychologically ready.

Truth is Friday night is a total fiasco: Hinata brought beers, so they’re already tipsy halfway through the first set. They’re too emotionally involved to actually care about the way players move: they sympathise with the ace, they cheer whenever a libero gets a difficult ball, they send a photo to Sakusa, telling him what a great time he missed (Atsumu didn’t manage to stop them) e Sakusa doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even see the photo. Hinata and Bokuto forget to tell him if his onigiris were at least edible. On top of all that, his house is a mess once again, so on Saturday morning Atsumu sweeps rice crumbs and polishes the floor tiles.

He never did that before. Well, he did that last Sunday and Monday, when he was getting ready to invinte Sakusa over. But he didn’t even do that when his mum come visiting from Hyogo and he never thought about polishing tiles before Sakusa joined the team.

And polishing tiles was the bare minimun to ask him to come over, just to have Sakusa getting a little closer. Then he has to add something else. Like non-poisoning onigiris. Or a pretty face (that never hurts, doesn’t it?). Maybe a bit of silence (since he’s pretty when he shuts up). The promise not to touch him, for sure. That was the non written rule of the team. Nobody touches Sakusa, not even tries to. Well, Hinata still tries from time to time, but it’s not like he actually manages to.

At least Sakusa accepted, didn’t he? Sure, he put him in that weird situation with Hinata and Bokuto first, but then Sakusa even texted him to grant him a second chance. This must mean something, even if he doesn’t know what.

Saturday afternoon is a nightmare. Atsumu sees dust everywhere he turns his eyes. He sweeps the entryway to make sure Sakusa doesn’t find dust as soon as he comes in. He sweeps the window sill just in case Sakusa might want to look out (his apartment his facing the street, there isn’t much to see) (still, just in case). Five minutes late a pigeon decides is the right time to poop on the sill. Atsumu curses and goes back to gloves and disinfectant. Next pigeon he sees is a dead one.

Around six o’ clock Sakusa texts him to ask his address. Atsumu still can’t believe it’s really happening. There is no reason to be nervous, he tells himself. It’s just a teammate. It’s just a crush. It’s not like they have to spend the rest of their life together (it’s not like they’re going to get together). But Atsumu would be really happy if Sakusa-, if-, well-, if Sakusa felt something for him as well, beside enjoying teasing him.

***

“What if he finds me annoying”

“’Tsumu, you _are_ annoying”

“You too”

“I have a boyfriend, thought”

“Shut up. Rin’s not gonna become two boyfriends if you brag about it. Oh. He’s here”

***

«Hello, Omi-kun!», he welcomes, as he waits for him to remove his shoes.

«Miya.», Sakusa greets, and Atsumu can’t help but pout.

«What, I’m not ‘Tsumu anymore?», he asks, staring expectantly. The reason why everyone on the team call Sakusa “Omi-kun” is Atsumu. He didn’t like “Sakusa-kun”, too impersonal, too aseptic.

«Atsumu.», Sakusa grants reluctantly. Then he gives him a little box. «They’re mochis.», he explains. «I made them myself.»

«So cool! I’m sure they’re delicious.», he tells enthusiastically.

«Tsk.»

«Don’t _tsk_ me, Omi-Omi! Aren’t you sure my onigiris are gonna be delicious as well?»

«Absolutely not.», Sakusa says, with a sly smirk. «But I’m willing to take a risk. Consider yourself lucky, _Atsumu._ »

The way Sakusa tells his name, with such a sarcastic note, should make him want to fight him. If his brother told his name that way, they’d probably be already wrestling on ground. Instead Sakusa speaks and Atsumu does really think of himself as the luckiest men who ever lived (that is definetely an improvement since the very sad and simple “Miya” Sakusa called him since they met) (he’s still far away from his final goal) (but he’s getting closer).

He shows Sakusa the kitchen, then living room and Sakusa doesn’t comment anything, except that his plants look very neglected (so everything else is clean enough) (so far, so good).

Atsumu immediately puts the recording on, because they both truly suck a socializing (that’s why they could be a perfect match). Without all Hinata and Bokuto’s noise and confusion, it’s easier to focus. He can still remember some of this plays from yesterday.

«Their libero», he tells Sakusa, «is really good. You shouldn’t have any trouble, though, dontcha?»

He was on the receiving end of Sakusa’s spikes just during some practice, but he knows they’re hard to get. He can spike in some very precise angles, or throw the ball in a complete different direction from his body. He’s just nightmare material.

Instead of accepting the compliment, or saying something nice, such as he didn’t have any troubles because his tosses were perfect, Sakusa just abruptly changes topic, studying their starting rotation.

It’s not bad, in the end. It’s not good either, though. Sure, he gets the very important information that they can actually seat on the same sofa, with all the due distances. He gets the even more important notion that his tuna onigiri wasn’t that awful, but Sakusa prefers salmon onigiri. But Atsumu doesn’t manage to say he’ll love to hang with him like this again, just the two of them, without working or teammates in their way. He surely doesn’t say he likes him, because there wasn’t the right atmosphere and Atsumu is not the kind of guy who half-asses things. He’s gonna have another chance in the future, no doubts. Why wouldn’t he? Everything went smooth. In the next couple of days he’ll take proper care of his plants, so next time they’ll look perfect.

***

“Soooo, did ya tell him?”

“What? No, of course!”

“Yer a chicken! It’s not that hard, to tell him you like him!”

_“It’s not that hard”,_ Atsumu mocks, as he hears some strange noises on the phone.

“Don’t listen to him, ‘Tsumu”, Rintarou tells him, “If I hadn’t told him he liked me, he’d still be hopelessly single!”

“’m not hopelessly single!”, he protests, but his voice gets lots between sounds of a little fight.

***

Let’s just say he’s not hopelesslsy single, but most of the time he feels like he is. Therefore, a couple of weeks later that first date (he doesn’t think Sakusa considers it a date) (nobody would), after times when Sakusa still refers to him as “Miya” (mostly in front of the rest of the team), after they won the match they were so busy practicing for (he did try to raise his tosses a bit) (just a couple of centimeters) (Sakusa was right, but his tosses still remain the best), he’s finally ready to ask for a second date. And he’s not even going to use excuses like watching some opponents’ recording.

He texts Sakusa, so he’ll spare himself the pain of finding him alone (and staying with him, alone, long enough to talk).

_Why not?_ , Sakusa answer, and that’s all it takes to rush grabbing his gloves and detergents, ready to fight dust, crumbs and pigeons. Atsumu makes sure to have salmon for his onigiris and to water daily his plants. He doesn’t even tell Osamu about it. It’s not like he’s being very helpful. He would only tease him.

_Why not?_ , Sakusa said and it sure sounds like a promise. He has no reason to say no, after all. Maybe Sakusa likes him. Maybe Sakusa grew fond of him. Maybe not.

When Sakusa finally arrives, Atsumu shows him proudly his now revived plants. They’re thriving. They look even better then when his parents got them. Sakusa seems genuinely amused. He raises his arm, maybe to pat his shoulder, or to ruffle his hair, but that Atsumu will never know, because Sakusa suddenly freezes and slowly lowers his arm.

«I made salmon onigiris.», Atsumu announces, to relieve some tension. Sakusa nods absentmindedly, still focused on his traitorous arm. «They won’t be as good as my brother’s, still-», he continues (it’s still hard for him to socialise like most people) (and Sakusa is not really helping).

«Would you like something to drink?», Atsumu proposes, opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers (he knows they’re athlets and they shouldn’t drink) (but their coach can’t be hurt by information he doesn’t have). Sakusa snaps back the moment Atsumu almost leaves a bottle in his hands. He hardens his look.

«Did you sanitize it?»

Atsumu is mortified. He didn’t. He knew he would get something wrong, sooner or later. He pulls the bottle away and goes getting his disinfectant.

«Sorry, I didn’t think about it.», he apologies. Sakusa laughs (it’s the tiniest laugh ever) (he knows Sakusa enjoys embarrassing him). They both wear gloves and Sakusa shows him how to correctly clean the bottle.

«But doesn’t the beer taste like sanitizer, then?”, Atsumu asks. Sakusa shrugs.

«Still better then germs.»

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, so they both stay quiet for a while. Then Atsumu decices it’s really time for socialising: he starts telling old stories about his time as an highschooler, about how he was always bickering with his brother. About how much he misses Hyogo, from time to time, because everything feels so rushed, in Tokyo. More aseptic.

«Is the most popolous city in the world, y’know?», he explains, «Tokyo, I mean. Yet everyone feels so out of reach.»

«That’s for the best», Sakusa mutters.

«You were pretty even in high school.», Atsumu says at a certain point. He doesn’t even know why he says that. He clearly remembers, after the Interhigh final they lost in his second year, how he bothered his brother for a whole summer: Sakusa here and Sakusa there until ‘Samu threatened to throw him out of their room. Then the All-Japan training camp came, and Atsumu was sure Sakusa Kiyoomi was one the most beautiful guy he ever saw. His crush for him was almost surpassing his crush for Kita-san, but it’s not like he and Sakusa talked much during the training camp. Sakusa mostly barked against Tobio-kun about Ushiwaka. So, better put aside his crush for Sakusa. Which he truly did. Until Sakusa joined Black Jackals.

This of course he doesn’t say, because Sakusa blushed enough with such a small compliment. They’re facing each other, sitting at opposite table ending, because apparently they can never be distant enough, even in such a small place (Atsumu just wishes to get closer) (actually, he wishes Sakusa could come closer) (willingly).

«Why don’t you just say you like me?»

Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to blush. He stutters something incoherent. Does he have to deny it? Can’t Sakusa, just for once, not put him unease? They’re both unease right now. Atsumu just nervously fidget with his finger, refusing to look at him.

«Atsumu.», Sakusa calls, and Atsumu yelps like a wounded animal. He is a wounded animal. His pride is definetely wounded.

«I like you too.»

***

«Are you really telling me you can cook nothing but onigiris?», Sakusa asks, dropping groceries on Atsumu’s kitchen counter. «Go get the disinfectant.», he orders, «I’ll go wash my hands».

After their second date, well, Sakusa thought it would have been nice if they had eaten something different from onigirs. Problem is Atsumu’s most formidable ally while cooking is his microwave oven. Since he moved to Tokyo, he ate frashly baked food only when Osamu came by.

So Sakusa not only offered to cook, but also to teach him.

«I know how to do a little bit of everything.», he explains after he returns from the bathroom. «Because, you know, I don’t really like supermarket. I don’t trust them to be cleaned often enough, so I just buy the bare minimun. And you can’t live of frozen food.», he adds with a scolding look (Atsumu wishes to disappear) (he promises he’ll actually learn how to cook).

Atsumu observes Sakusa as he cuts vegetables. As he makes the stock and cooks the meat. They’re going to have ramen. Atsumu thinks about all the istant ramen he has in his cupboard. He tries to forget about it.

Sakusa is a strict teacher. Atsumu is really glad he’s a pro-player and not a teahcer, because his students would absolutely despise him. He tells him that, as a joke.

«My mum would have loved that.», he dryly comments. «She doesn’t think of mine as an actual job. “One injury”, she says, “and they’ll show you the door”. She’s not wrong though. That’s why I got a degree, before starting my career.»

Atsumu thinks about his life without Sakusa. He’d still play as Black Jackals’ setter, sure, but he feels like he’d miss something. Or someone, who really loves to torture him.

«I bet you were a terrible student.», Sakusa mocks him, as he shows him how to properly hold a knife.

«My brother was worse then me.», he replies.

«Not really a solid excuse.»

«I’m a great setter, though.», he adds satisfied. Sakusa shrugs. «C’mon, Omi-Omi! Yer not gonna die for a compliment.»

«Okay, I guess. You’re a good setter.», Sakusa says deadpan, as he tries to push Atsumu away from the noodles.

«A _great_ one _._ », Atsumu insists (he can afford it) (he knows he’s great).

«Yes, fine, whatever you say.», Sakusa mutters, more focused on the pans then he is on Atsumu. «Try not to get ahead of yourself.»

***

“So what, yer a couple now?”

“Err, no, we didn’t talked about it”

“Heavens, ‘Tsumu! Yer the only one who coulda complicated such a simple thing!”

***

Truth is, they’re not together. Even if Atsumu ascends whenever Sakusa calls him by his name. Even if Sakusa comes to his place every single evening (he never sleeps there, of course) (they’re always sitting at different ends of his sofa) (Sakusa never even tried to kiss him) (never even tried to touch him).

Atsumu hasn’t mastered the courage to ask, yet. It’s not even about courage. He’s afraid Sakusa will run away from him, or worse, that he will feel forced to touching and kissing and sleeping together just because that’s what couples do. But it doesn’t have to be this way. Atsumu doesn’t want to force him. He’d like to do it, of course. He’d love to. But if it’s not what Sakusa wants, well, they can still sit at different endings of his sofa. They can not touch each other (Atsumu is afraid Sakusa will never be ready) (here, now he wants something he can’t have) (just like a moron).

The other day they tried making sushi. Sakusa is so much better then him at this, as much of a pain it is to admit. But they were so close (because his kitchen is small) and Atsumu is sure they at least bumped into each other a couple of times (so) (so maybe he can ask) (he doesn’t even know what he could ask) (to hold his hand?) (he would love if Sakusa could hold his hand) (he would cry, if he did).

«What are you thinking about?»

There are moments when Atsumu wishes Sakusa couldn’t read him like a book (he wishes he could be more mysterious) (maybe Sakusa would find him cooler) (he’s an open book instead). Atsumu swallows, indecided on what to do.

He gets a little closer. Just a bunch of centimeters, but that’s enough for Sakusa to start pulling away.

«’m not gonna touch you.», he explains (even if he wants to). «But- could you do that? Touch me, I mean.», he finishes. His mouth is dry. I just wishes- just wishes for Sakusa to hold the hand he raised halfway between them (for Sakusa to touch him, he just wishes for Sakusa to touch him).

«I’m clean.», he promises. Sakusa seems unsure.

Maybe it was a bad idea (“you always have bad ideas”, Osamu would say) (but Osamu is not here) (Sakusa is, though, and he’s so much scarier than his brother). After a few seconds Atsumu chooses to lower his hand (it’s okay actually) (no reason to be sorry) (he just asked) (Omi-kun can refuse), when Sakusa stops him.

«Wait!», he says. Atsumu could stay frozen in that exact position until next Christmas even if he can already feel a cramp. «I know you’re clean.», Sakusa mumbles, as he reach for his hand. «It’s just», he starts, playing with his fingers (Atsumu could die) (he’d die happy, really) «that I’m not used to it. To touching people.»

«Figured that much.»

«It doesn’t need a genius to figure this.»

«Omi-kun, yer wounding me!», Atsumu esclaims, pointing to metaphorical stab to his heart with his free hand. Sakusa doesn’t seem much distant, as he laughs and holds his hand.

***

“Yer tellin’ me before today he didn’t even touch ya?”

“Would ya mind not makin’ it sound so weird?”

“’Tsumu, you’ve been datin’ for four months”

“Next week’s gonna be five”

“There! You’ve been countin’ days and he doesn’t even touch you! It’s crazy!”

***

It’s not crazy. Sure, Atsumu knows not every couple can work like them (he knows they’re the only ones working this way), but everyone has his own rhythm. He and Sakusa have theirs. Not everyone can live happily ever after with their high school sweetheart. And to be honest, Atsumu is fine like this. Maybe it’s too soon, but he can say he is in love with Sakusa (he just thinks it) (although he should tell him).

Sakusa is kind (he bought him a hand cream when he told him the season where his fingertips get dry was coming), he’s annoying (they always bicker at practice), he’s a great cook (better than Osamu, for sure). Whenever Sakusa looks at him, Atsumu feels like he’s melting. But he’s not really vocal about his feelings. Atsumu doesn’t know if Sakusa feels the same. He doesn’t know if when he reaches for his hands it’s because he actually wants to or because he asked.

«Did you brush your teeth?», Sakusa asks, as soon as he removes his shoes.

«Yeah? Of course I did! Omi-kun, what kind of question is-»

Whatever he was going to say it doesn’t matter. Nothing actually matters. Sakusa just kissed him. Okay, yes, it was so fast Atsumu might have allucinating it (it maybe really be an allucination). Sakusa got closer and just brushed his lips. Atsumu didn’t see that coming. He thought he was going to need months before asking for a kiss on the cheeck. He got that instead.

Atsumu knows he’s smiling like an idiot. He knows he’s doing that. That’s what Omi-kun does to him. Sakusa turns him into an idiot.

«It was-», he starts ( _unexpected_ , he should say. _Beautiful. Feel free to do it again_ ), but Sakusa interrupts him.

«I’m not up for criticism.»

«It was amazing.»

Sakusa rolls his eyes, he clearly doesn’t believe him. Atsumu feels a bit offended, but he’s too happy to complain about it. Maybe Sakusa can kiss him one more time before having dinner.

***

“Oh well, _congratulation._ So _now_ yer a couple?

“What? Well, it’s not like we talked about it”

***

Sometimes Sakusa kisses him (they’re very quick kisses) (Atsumu combusts every single time). Sometimes Sakusa holds his hand. Atsumu is more then happy to spend almost all his leisure time cleaning his house. Maybe one of this day they could even go and have dinner. At a restaurant. Maybe Sakusa will allow him to come to his place.

Hinata says he’s clearly whipped («For whom?», asks Bokuto, so Atsumu can hope to save a bit of his dignity). Sakusa laughs at them and then winks at him during practice. Torture is his favourite way to show affection. Atsumu thinks it’s affection, at least. It has to be, otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed him.

Kissing is so much different then holding hands. Eventually, Sakusa could hold a random sanitezed hand. He could touch Hinata’s hand. Bokuto’s hand. Meian-san’s hand (Atsumu doesn’t like thinking about Sakusa holding other people’s hand) (since it’s about Sakusa, holding hand can be pretty intense) (he really shouldn’t do it with anyone but Atsumu).

Even sitting on the sofa has become easier. There isn’t much distance between them (just a couple of centimeters) (sometimes their shoulders brush). Well, sitting on the same sofa can be harder, too. Every word he says could be the wrong one.

«Omi-kun~», Atsumu calls, as Sakusa can’t move because he’s kneading bread. «What are we, exactly?» (he’s been thinking about this for days) (he can’t even touch him) (it’s not that if Sakusa accepts him as a boyfriend he’ll let Atsumu touch him) (Atsumu knows that) (Sakusa doesn’t play favorites) (maybe though, he wishes to be touch as much as Atsumu wants to touch him).

«Mhh.», Sakusa thinks. Then he throws a bit of flour on Atsumu’s nose. « _You_ are an idiot.»

«Mean, Omi-Omi!», Atsumu protests (his wishes he could hug him) (he wishes to throw flour at him).

«And I», Sakusa continues, ignoring his protests, «am in love with an idiot.»

Atsumu needs to lay down. He just falls on the chair right next to Sakusa. He looks at Sakusa as he kneads harshly, as if he’s trying to transmit his uneasiness to the poor batter.

«Me too.», he confesses after a while. He raises his eyes to meet Sakusa sarcastic look. «I mean- uhm, you’re not an idiot. But. Uhm. Must I say it?», he asks.

Sakusa is smiling (he should smile like this forever) (nor smugly or slyly) (just a pure, happy smile).

«I’m in love with you.», Atsumu admits. «Y’know?», he continues (he’s being impulsive) (he has always been impulsive). «I think I love you, Omi-kun.»

***

“You said _what_?”

“That I love him”

“What about him?”

“He said _thank you_ ”

***

That _thank you_ , to be honest, was much more then he expected (he expected Omi-kun not to talk to him ever again) (he expected him ro run away from his apartament). He stayed, though. Now Atsumu iss thinking about officially introduce him to his brother. If Sakusa won’t leave after he meets ‘Samu, then, chances are he’s not going to do that in the future.

«I’m not sure.», Sakusa answers after he told him. «It seems a bit too formal.»

Atsumu sighs (Sakusa is leaning away once again) (he doesn’t want him to lean away) (he wants him to get closer) (he wants to touch him).

«Where did you say you were hurting?», Sakusa asks. Atsumu points a spot between his neck and his shoulder. Neck pains absolutely killed him the past few days, so Sakusa offered a massage. He didn’t have to speak twice.

«Do I hafta remove my shirt?», Atsumu proposes, as he lies on his stomach.

«No, you don’t have-», Sakusa interrupts himself, staring at Atsumu’s hopeful face. «Did you shower?»

Atsumu nods vigorously, then cursing for his contracted muscle. Sakusa sighs.

«You can remove your shirt.», he grants and he gets on his back to better reach his shoulders. The cream he uses is cold (but his fingers are so light on his skin) (for the first time in his life he doesn’t mind his neck pains). Then his strenght increases and Atsumu can’t help but whine.

«How long have you been thinking about introducing me to your brother?», he asks as he keeps trying to loosen his muscles (it’s really painful) (but Sakusa never touched him for so long) (he can’t complain).

«For a while» he confesses. Sakusa stays quite for a few minutes (now he’s killing him) (Atsumu knows he has to) (but still it’s painful).

«And you would like to introduce me as…?»

«My boyfriend?» he tries, hoping not to get murdered. Sakusa Kiyoomi is his boyfriend. Otherwise he wouldn’t be trying to kill him as a way to cure his neck pains (he would never let Hinata do that) (nor Bokuto) (nor even his brother).

Now Sakusa is rubbing his shoulders. This is nice. Very nice (he’ll never say this aloud, but this is the reason he wanted to remove his shirt for). Sakusa’s hands are on his shoulder blades, then he goes down his back, then goes up and down again. Atsumu feels light headed. He’s sure he’s not drunk (though there was a bottle of saké somewhere) (he’s ready to swear is not saké’s fault). Then Sakusa pinches his hip.

«I’m done.» he announces, «Cream should make the pain go away in a few minutes», he rolls down his bed.

«Omi-kun~» Atsumu calls (he’s still very light headed) (he whishes he’d suffer of neck pians more often). «Can I touch you?» he whines (he regrets asking) (he doesn’t want to force Sakusa to say yes) (he just wants to touch him) (he’d die if Sakusa said yes).

Sakusa doesn’t answer. He stares at him (Atsumu feels like a bug) (powerless and dirty) (Atsumu wants to shower now) and then he sits next to him. Atsumu sits up, waiting. Then Sakusa extends his hand and drops it between Atsumu’s (Atsumu doesn’t know what to say) (he’s afraid of touching him) (even if he literally just asked) (he feels like a victorian damsel).

The first thing he does is studying closely the unfamous wrist who made him one of the best player in the league. Sakusa laughs.

«Such a simpleton.», he mumbles.

Atsumu interweaves their fingers and sighs. He shouldn’t feel so overwelmed, he’s just touching his hand. But he feels his heart is about to explode. He almost can’t look at him.

«I’ve been thinking about it too.», Sakusa explains at a certain point, squeezing his hand. «About this.», he specifies, nodding to their hands. «About introducing you to my family.», he adds, but Atsumu can’t hear him anymore (he can only hear his beating heart) (Sakusa’s gonna give him an heart attack). «About a _real_ reletionship.», he continues, ignoring Atsumu who is near collapse.

«Omi-Omi~», Atsumu protests, «you can’t just say things like those!»

Sakusa shoves him aside, then he leans to his shoulder. They should stay like this forever. It would be so much easier, if they stayed like this forever.

«Can you let me finish, for once?», he asks, not as annoyed as he would normally be.

«It dipends on what yer about to say.», Atsumu complains (he can’t promise he’ll let him finish) (he really is about to explode).

«That I love you, you idiot.», Sakusa whispers, kissing him on the cheek. Then he gets up. «And that now I think I need a shower.», he states, as he goes to the bathroom (Sakusa brought over a new toothbrush and a bathrobe, a few weeks ago) (just for emergencies).

Though, now, as they’re actually far away from each away (they’re in two different rooms), Sakusa seems so much closer. So they didn’t have to cover physical distance (they had to cover emotial distance, of course). So it doesn’t matter how close Sakusa gets (nor how close he gets), what really matters is cover that distance _together._ One small step is enough if you walk towards each other.

***

“So yer telling me _he_ wants to meet _me_?”

“Only if you promise yer washin’ yer hands before shakin’ his”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated! And you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futacookies)!


End file.
